The Coupon Games
by What Am I Doing Now
Summary: Three different countries will face off to find out who is the most extreme couponer. They're the ones who pick up pennies a rodent wouldn't scamper over off of a disgusting side walk. They'll haggle you out of house and home. They can go head to head with new car salesmen and win. Prompted by randomthingieshere and bubbleteahime on tumblr.


**_The _Coupon Games**

_Three different countries will face off to find out who is the most __**extreme **__couponer. They're the ones who pick up pennies a rodent wouldn't scamper over off of a disgusting side walk. They'll haggle you out of house and home. They can go head to head with new car salesmen _and win. Prompted by randomthingieshere and bubbleteahime on tumblr.

* * *

_Let's take a look at our contestents_

_Austria! _He's quite the penny pincher, won't spend a nickel if he doesn't have to! He doesn't even drive, gas and a car are more expensive than his own two feet! Two of his biggest vices are pianos and expensive background orchestras!

_Switzerland! _He puts every dime into the bank, not that he gets much interest out of it! Even his flag is a big plus because that's what he expects to see next to all his stocks. He's got a soft spot for his little sister Liechtenstein.

_Netherlands!_ He'll nickel and dime you to death, so watch out! He'll do just about anything for a decent amount of cash. His weak point is hair care products.

_**WHO WILL BE THE EXTREME COUPONING CHAMPION?**_

* * *

_**First Task: **_Cut as many coupons as possible in one hour! Only those cut during this time period can be used for the rest of the tasks.

* * *

Switzerland, Austria, and Netherlands had been preparing themselves for this their entire lives. They were not going to lose to each other. They would prove to the world that no one could beat them when it comes to savings.

They took to their seats, though the Swiss man went slower than the others, and appeared to whisper something to a stack of coupons on Austria's table before going to sit down at his own. It didn't get him any weird looks, all three of them were use to talking to coupons, sitting alone for hours trimming buy ones get five free coupons gets lonely, and they need someone to talk to. A friendship of sorts was forged between man and coupon, in Austria's case, that relationship blossomed into more than _just _a friendship.

They were all seated, hands at their sides. Fingers twitched as they waited for the announcer to give them the go ahead, they were just itching to get the paper under their fingers and work the scissors as fast as they could, to do what they _were born to do. _

"_**Clock starts now!"**_

At the announcer's call, all of them were quick to pounce on the sharp scissors and stacks and stacks of coupons.

Netherlands slowly but surely began to get ahead of the other two men, cutting coupons out in sheets of four or five stacked on top of each other all at once, lining up the pages with the precision of a natural. He was one of course, it was in his blood.

Switzerland began to fall behind, having got his scissors stuck when he tried to cut seven pages of coupons at a time, an amateur mistake if their ever was one. He sent a knowing look to Austria's pile of paper slips, the glance going unnoticed by the other two who were fully focused on the task at hand.

Austria, who had been keeping a steady pace since the very beginning, let out a sudden cry. Netherlands looked up, but Switzerland didn't even bother to spare the other man a glance. They didn't even have to ask what was wrong, the Austrian was more than happy to share.

"I cannot believe this has happened! This must be a mistake! I most definitely _do not_ cut myself on coupons! This is- this is- rigged! That's what it is, rigged! I haven't cut myself in years! I cannot possibly continue with this blemish upon my finger. I've been cheated! How can I possibley win with only 200 coupons cut!"

When Austria was done speaking, he stormed out, the orchestra playing music to match his pace and temperament. Switzerland put down his scissors and went after Austria, catching him in the hallway. The Swiss man grabbed the Austrian by the arm and leaned in close,whispering, "I bribed the coupon to cut you," before going back in and resuming his work.

Austria couldn't believe his ears but the dramatic tragic number being played by his background orchestra could not tell a lie. What the blond had said was true. Most of his turmoil didn't stem from the fact that the Swiss man cheated, for to a certain extent he wished he had thought of it himself, but from the fact that the coupons, his beloved coupons, had betrayed him. He was in shock, he leaned back against one of the hallway's walls before slowly sinking to the ground, knees to his chest, head resting on them as he cried, thoughts chaotic.  
_How could something I cherish so much turn against me so easily? Can I continue being with them after this betrayal? No. I must be strong and leave them, but will I do then? What is the point of my life without them? I'll be forever confined to buy one get one free sales. I'll never save as much again, but at least my heart will be whole._

When he stood up, his mind was set. He would beat that Swiss bastard and then dump all his coupons in the trash and burn them.

* * *

**A/N: **I wanted to make Austria bleed coupons but that wouldn't have fit...


End file.
